


Vampire!Reader x avengers: Agent Grim

by Snakeskin6311



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeskin6311/pseuds/Snakeskin6311
Summary: You are an old legend put to rest over 4 hundred years ago. You are awakened by S.H.I.E.L.D to help the avengers retrieve the tesseract and save the world. But it won't be that easy as personalities clash and your constant hunger tries to control you. Will you make friends with your new allies or will you consume them in the end?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Awakening

[Location: Ireland 0800 local time]

"Spread out! I want every last inch of this bog searched, we are not leaving until we're find that box!" Fury commanded, watching as his S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, armed with flashlights began scouring the foggy bog in their search for the fabled coffin.  
"Think we'll find her?" Agent Coulson asked, standing next to Fury.  
"I damn hope so." Was his only reply.

It was hours before there was a shout, "Commander Fury! We found it!"  
In the shallows of the bog, was a now half buried and decaying coffin, the hilt of a rusty sword impaling the lid and sticking out the other side. They carefully pulled the coffin from the mud and murky water and moved it to more solid ground as Fury and Agent Coulson came to see the coffin and its contents. 

As they began to pull the sword from the coffin, there was a snap as the blade broke away at the hilt. They placed it to the side and began to remove the lid to unveil you residing in the wood, the broken rusty blade protruding out from your chest. Your hair, long and unkempt curled around your head with the vines the bog planted around your resting form and your clothes tattered and ragged from the waters still clung to your graying body if only by threads. You looked ethereal and demonic with your hands wrapped around the blade, fingertips stained black and your head thrown back, mouth open in an agony filled silent scream, fangs flared and eyes shut tight. 

"There she is, the 'grim reapers mistress'." Fury breathed, "Get her ready for transport, I want her in a secure location when she wakes up. And don't remove that blade, we don't want to wake her early." There was a chorus of 'yes sir's as they started to move your body from the coffin and placing you onto a stretcher and covering you with a blanket as your clothes were not in the best condition. They were careful not to move the still embedded sword in your chest as they placed you in a van. Despite the fact that there were dozens of pairs of eyes on you thought the transport it was a surprise when no one noticed your hand and fingers twitch as you silently became aware of your surroundings. 

And your hunger began anew.


	2. Thirst

That was all you could think of. Your thirst, your craving, your want- no need for blood. The hunger that would slowly drive you mad if it wasn't satiated, just like it had before. However, you couldn't act on this craving yet, you were still impaled by that damned blade, keeping your movement down to a minimum. 

You, instead, tried to focus on your surroundings. You were being transported, by what, you had no clue. You couldn't open your eyes without alerting whoever was with you that you were awake. Speaking of whoever was with you, you could hardly understand what they were saying, it was English but it was different somehow. How far did they progress while you were resting?

Before long, you were transferred into a jet and were then taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier where they set you up in a lab, and fixed sensors to your head and body, looking for a sign of life in your cool corpse. 

"Agent Coulson, sir." A nurse started, "Are you sure she's alive? I'm not getting any vitals from her, no heartbeat, no brain waves, nothing." He stated, looking to your form.  
Coulson looked at you, and the blade in your chest. "Do we have security on these doors?" He asked.  
"I believe so, yes." The nurse replied, "Why?"  
"Pull out that blade-"  
"Sir-"  
"Do it." Coulson commanded, moving to stand by your side

'Yes! Yes, freedom at last!' You think, as the nurse nervously grabs hold of the broken blade, slowly pulling it from your flesh. Your eyes flash open, to the surprise and horror of the nurse. He stops, stepping back in horror as you begin to struggle in pain, trying to pull the blade the rest of the way out of your body.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Coulson shouted at him, grabbing onto the rest of the blade and pulling it out of your chest, cutting his hand on the rusty blade in the process.

You gasp, sitting up and holding a hand over the now open hole in your chest as Coulson dropped the blade on the floor with a clang, holding his hand. 

You were in so much pain, you almost couldn't think. Then the smell hit you. Blood. His blood. It fueled your hunger, and you almost lost control of yourself. You grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him close as you stared at the bleeding cut, forgetting your own injury. "P- please." You rasp, looking at Coulson's shocked face, "So... hungry." You pleaded, pulling his hand closer to your face. 

He froze, then he nodded, allowing you to sink your teeth into the palm of his hand.

From behind you, the nurse watched as the hole through you began to shrink and heal. In fear, he quietly called for security and just as you were about to let go, armed agents burst through the door, guns aimed towards your head as others pulled Coulson away from you. There was a shout before an agent fired, a shot rang out through your head as your world went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter out! Make sure to put your name ideas in the comments and I'll choose one at random for your name in the fic!


	3. Agent

You sat up to shouting, rubbing your head with a groan and a few Gaelic curses. Something landed in your lap, it looked like a small metal pebble to you. 

Then the shouting stopped, and everyone turned to look at you as you looked to them, mainly Coulson. "What is this?" You asked slowly, trying to get used to being able to talk again. "What year is it?"

"That," he replied, walking towards you on the bed, "is a bullet, that was just lodged in your head." He sends a glare towards the offending agents, dismissing them from the room with a wave of his hand. "The year is 2012, you've been asleep for a long time kid." 

You nodded, looking around more and sliding off of the bed to stand on wobbly legs. "Your name is Phill Coulson, correct? What does your S.H.I.E.L.D. want from me? Why am I awake?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked, moving to hold his still slightly bleeding hand. 

"Your blood. It tells me basic things about you like age, and name. Since you gave willingly, I also now have your language and can hear some of your thoughts." You shrug, looking at his hand, "You're still bleeding, let me fix it." You offer your hand out for him to take. He's hesitant but gives you his now red soaked hand. You hold his hand in one of yours and prick your other thumb with a fang, pressing it into his wound, he could watch it heal to nothing but a scratch.  
"Amazing, what else does blood tell you?"

"Whatever I want it to, the more I take, the more I know." You shrug, letting his hand go. "Also, you didn't answer my question. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want me for? Why am I here?"

"The world is in danger, and we need your help to save it." Came a new voice, as Nick Fury entered the room. "I see you're awake, we need to have a discussion about what you've missed."

He stuck his hand towards you for a handshake, and as you hesitantly take his hand, he introduces himself, "I'm Director Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I want you to be part of our team."

"Team?" You ask, "What team?"

"I'm putting together a team of individuals to save the world, and I want you in it. I've read the myths and the fact that you are alive right now after being in a bog for four hundred years, means that at least some of them must be true." He said, letting go of your hand and handing you a bundle of clothes. "Here, take these and go get changed in that room over there, and then we'll talk more." He said, pointing to a closet door. "Oh, and one more thing." He walks over to a cooler in the corner, pulls out a blood bag, tossing it to you, "Take that, I'm sure you're still a bit hungry." You nod at that, because you were still, very hungry and head into the closet to change into the shirt and pants that he had given you. 

You reemerged from the closet wearing the plain shirt and jeans, drinking the blood bag like a capris sun. You looked better, there was warmth in your skin as the gray washed out from your features. The black on your fingertips returned to its original dark red, the spark of life coming back into your eyes the more you drank. 

"Guess I was right." He smirked, leading you and Agent Coulson out of the room and down a hallway, "The world has changed a lot since you were last awake. We now have electricity and the technology to make it to the moon and interdimensional space travel." Fury explained, showing you to a small meeting room. You sat down in a chair, looking out the large windows down to the city below, eyes wide with surprise and interest add the others sat down. "See that? That is Manhattan, a large city. We're trying to save it and the rest of the world from global domination."

"Alright, so how do I help? You said I would be working for you, right?" You asked, looking to the two men. 

"I want you to become an agent, like Coulson. You'll be on a team with thre world's greatest defenders, called the Avengers."

"I'm in." You smiled, nodding. 

"Alright, then let's get your code name, usually we use a last name basis but you're not in any records so we need a name for you." Fury stated, leaning forward on his elbows, and reading his chin on his hands.

"I can't give my name out, it's not something I can give to people for... certain reasons." You replied, looking away from them, "People used to call me Grim."

"What about Agent Grim then." Coulson suggested.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> There is no y/n or anything like that in this fic, I like seeing it but it just breaks the illusion for me. So there is a code name for you when I get to it and plenty of nicknames for you. I might just have you guys pick a name for the end when you reveal your true name to the team but I will choose the last name so it fits your old time period. So just put your name suggestions in the comments.


End file.
